


light and fierce and focused

by Laylah



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
Genre: Community: seasonofkink, Established Relationship, M/M, Non-Sexual Kink, Painplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 07:49:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8004346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laylah/pseuds/Laylah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You know what would be a good way to spend this free time? We go up on deck, I tie you to the mast, and we try out that new flogger we haven't broken in yet."</p>
<p>Joe shivers, leaning into him. "You're on."</p>
            </blockquote>





	light and fierce and focused

It's a beautiful, warm day, and the others have left the ship for an adventure of some kind—Gai was talking about a festival he wanted to take them to—so it's probably the best opportunity they're going to get for a while. Marvelous watches Joe go through his morning exercises until it seems like any reasonable person would be done, then gets up and walks over there. He leans down and takes hold of Joe's ponytail, pulling his head back, casually demanding. Joe sucks in a sharp breath.

"You know what would be a good way to spend this free time?"

The corner of Joe's mouth crooks in a smile. "I have a feeling you're going to tell me."

Marvelous keeps pulling, until Joe has to give up on his push-ups and kneel with his head tipped back and his throat bared. "We go up on deck, I tie you to the mast, and we try out that new flogger we haven't broken in yet."

Joe shivers, leaning into him. "You're on."

They don't get a chance to do this all that often. Keeping quiet during sex is one thing, but muffling the slap of leather on flesh is much more difficult, and neither of them really wants to explain the noise to the rest of the crew. Everyone giving each other some occasional privacy is a much more comfortable arrangement. And having to wait for the opportunity keeps it exciting.

"Meet you up there," Marvelous says, and leans down to claim a quick kiss before he lets go.

He doesn't waste any time gathering the things he'll need from his cabin—the flogger, the cuffs, the rope—but by the time he gets up on deck Joe is pacing. He's taken off his shirt, and Marvelous stops for a minute to just watch him move, the way the light plays over his skin, the way the contours of muscle shift when he rolls his shoulders.

He stops when he sees Marvelous there watching him. "There you are."

"Here I am." Marvelous leaves the supplies by the mast, then strolls over to Joe and leans in to kiss him, wrapping his hands around Joe's wrists and squeezing. Joe smiles against his mouth and kisses back hard. Marvelous bites Joe's lip, tugging gently, and Joe moans. "Come here," Marvelous says.

He pulls Joe with him toward the mast, and Joe follows eagerly. Marvelous picks up the first of the cuffs, pressing a kiss to the inside of Joe's wrist before he wraps the leather around it. When he repeats the process with the second cuff, the effect is obvious; as soon as they're both buckled on, Joe's nervous energy seems to dissipate, smoothing out into calm anticipation. Marvelous hooks his fingers in the D-rings on the cuffs and tugs on them, taking a moment to just savor how comfortable this moment has become, how deep the trust between them runs.

"We're good?" he asks, because you can't be too sure.

Joe nods. "I'm in your hands."

"That's what I like to hear."

There are eyebolts sunk into the mast just above head height. Marvelous ties each of Joe's wrists to one of them, his hands quick and deft with practice. The knots will slip easily if the loose end of the rope is pulled—in case of Zangyack or other emergencies, it's best to have an easy escape—but until that happens, they'll keep Joe right where he is, spread out against the mast with his bare back a perfect, tempting target.

Marvelous sweeps the long tail of Joe's hair forward, over his shoulder, and bites down hard on his nape. Joe hums, tipping his head forward, relaxing into the sensation. Marvelous rakes his nails down Joe's back and Joe arches toward him, sighing out another low noise of pleasure. 

"You look so good like this," Marvelous says as he steps back.

" _Feel_ so good like this," Joe says.

Marvelous is smiling as he picks up the flogger. It's a handsome, lightweight little piece with tails of scarlet suede; it would almost be too gentle to satisfy if it weren't for the fact that each tail is knotted near the end to give it a little more weight and presence. He gives it a casual practice swing, letting it swish harmlessly through the air, watching the way Joe shivers at the sound.

He waits a moment to let them both savor the anticipation, then swings the flogger slowly toward his target. There's not much force behind the swing but it still makes a satisfying _thwack_ as the tails land, and Joe twitches just slightly. Marvelous does it again, letting the tails fall to the other side this time. Joe's shoulders tense just as the blow lands and then relax deliberately afterward. He's beautiful.

"How does it feel?" 

"Easy," Joe says. "No sting at all."

Marvelous hums contentedly. "Relax for me, then." 

He swings the flogger in an easy figure-eight pattern, so it glances off Joe's shoulders on each side. Joe lets out a long, slow breath as he gets accustomed to the rhythm, like there's nowhere he'd rather be, nothing more comfortable than this. The skin of his back flushes a warm, even pink from the steady blows.

As they both ease into the rhythm of it, Marvelous starts to put a little more force behind his swings. He feels light and fierce and focused, a bright ball of energy trapped behind his ribs that flares a little hotter every time Joe lets out another gasp or stifled moan. The sound of the flogger landing grows sharper, louder, and so do the noises Joe makes in response.

Eventually it's too much to handle without touching him more. Marvelous lets his arm fall, closes the distance between them, and presses his lips to the flushed hot skin of Joe's back. "Mmmn, hi," Joe says, his voice gone low and hoarse.

"Hi yourself," Marvelous says. He molds himself against Joe's back and drops more kisses along the line of Joe's shoulder, up the side of his neck. Joe twists in his restraints far enough to kiss back, sloppy wet and warm. "You're so good."

"You're not even pushing me yet," Joe says.

Marvelous rakes his nails down Joe's back again, now that the skin is nicely tender, and Joe groans. "Was that a complaint?"

Joe smiles so easily when he's like this. "Maybe it was a suggestion."

"Duly noted," Marvelous says. His nails have left darker red tracks down Joe's back, the early start of bruises. With a little more force behind it, he'd bet the flogger will start leaving some pretty patterns, too. He's going to leave Joe marked up for days.

He steps back, rolls his shoulder to loosen up a little, and lashes out with some strength behind it. He can feel the impact in his hand, and Joe cries out when the tails land. 

"Yes," Joe says on his next breath. "More like that."

Marvelous rocks back on his heels and puts his weight into the next blow. He feels invincible, energized, and he doesn't think he could hold back the grin if he tried. The knots in the suede are starting to leave more visible marks now that he's putting more work into it, a faint mottling of red and purple fanning down across Joe's shoulderblades. Joe pulls against the restraints, writhing against the mast, panting for breath.

"Still good?" Marvelous asks. He thinks he knows the answer, but he likes hearing it out loud.

"So good," Joe says. He sounds almost drunk with pleasure. "Don't stop."

"I'm going to go all out," Marvelous says. "Ten times."

Joe nods. He takes a deep breath, relaxes his shoulders, and lets his head fall forward.

The next stroke comes up from the balls of Marvelous's feet, his whole body part of the motion. The slap of the tails against Joe's skin is loud and sharp, and so is the moan he makes in response. That's one.

The second one lands on the opposite side, just as hard as the first. It feels so good to be able to let go like this, to flog someone this hard and get this much welcome for it.

Three and four match the first pair. "How many was that?" Marvelous asks, and leans into the next strike before he's done asking.

"Fo—five," Joe gasps out. His shoulders rise and fall with ragged, unsteady breaths. 

Six comes after a pause and seven right on its heels. The bruising on Joe's back is starting to really show. Eight makes Joe curse and pull hard against the cuffs, as if he's trying to get away from the sensation.

"Two more?" Marvelous says. He can stop here if he needs to.

"Do it," Joe pants. "Come on."

For a few seconds Marvelous waits, just treasuring this moment, this gift—he's pushed right up to Joe's limits here, and he knows it, and Joe is still offering him more.

Nine feels like flying. Ten is a triumph, impact humming up Marvelous's arm and singing all through his veins. He can barely breathe through it.

Joe is shaking. Marvelous lets the flogger fall and closes the distance between them, running his hands up Joe's back so gently they're barely touching. "Thank you," he murmurs. "You're so good."

"Mmmn." Joe shivers as Marvelous keeps touching him. His skin is swollen and hot everywhere the flogger landed. "You are, too."

Marvelous kisses the tops of Joe's shoulders, the edges of the bruising. He doesn't know how to put into words everything he feels right now, the bright tangle of longing and satisfaction and joy. So instead he just reaches for the ropes, tugging the loose ends to free Joe's hands. Joe lets his arms fall to his sides and turns unsteadily to look Marvelous in the eyes. His expression is more openly fond and content than he ever lets himself get when he's in control.

"Come here," Marvelous says, taking his hand. "Let's sit down."

He takes Joe by the hand and sits, his back to the mast. Joe sits down between his spread thighs and leans into him, and their mouths meet in a slow, warm kiss. Marvelous wraps his arms loosely around Joe's waist and holds on. Joe's fingers curl in the front of his shirt, anchoring them together. 

"I like it," Joe says after a few minutes like that. He leans his head on Marvelous's shoulder. "The new flogger."

"Me too," Marvelous says. He cards his fingers through Joe's hair and lets it fall through his fingers. "I can really get into it without going too far."

Joe nods. "It has a nice weight to it. Am I marked up?"

Marvelous chuckles. "You look like you have wings," he says. "You'll have to see it in the mirror."

"I will." Joe smiles. "In a little bit."

"In a little bit," Marvelous agrees. They can sit here for a while longer. It's a beautiful day, and they've just had a wonderful time together. That calls for a little basking. 

After all, that's what it means to be a pirate.


End file.
